londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 13 (series 8)
Episode 13 (series 8) is the thirteenth episode of London's Burning's eighth season, first broadcast in the UK on ITV on December 3, 1995. Episode Summary Still at the shout with the exploding manhole covers, Bayleaf is blasted backwards and looks up to see the manhole cover in mid air plummeting towards him. Just as it is about to hit him he wakes up in bed. He has had another nightmare about the near miss. He tells Clare that the incident has finally helped him reach a decision about his future. At the next shift, he hands Nick his resignation from the Brigade. After 25 years, he has had enough and Nick is unable to dissuade him. Blue Watch's area football team have made it to the cup final and they are taking down names for the team. The bells go down and they are called to a shout at a registry office, where a smoke detector has been set off. George and Sicknote interrupt a wedding in progress. There is no sign of a fire in the hall, then they find the room next door ablaze. They have to evacuate the building just as the couple are about to take their vows. Once the fire has been extinguished, the watch provide a guard of honour for the newlyweds. Jaffa pays George a visit at the gym. He is at a loss for what to do now he has left the Brigade. George tells him that their local pub, the Ship Aground, is up for sale and suggests he look into buying it. Kevin and Remy spend the evening together on his boat. She says he should hand Micky over to the police, but Kevin snaps at her. She then makes her excuses and leaves. Bayleaf finally makes his announcement to the watch, his next duty will be his last. Two men race dirtbikes around a quarry. One loses control and falls under the wheels of a passing eighty ton lorry. The pump in attendance gets stuck in the mud so Blackwall's pump crew are summoned to attend in the fire helicopter. The other crew see them off to a rendition of "Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines". Once they are gone Bayleaf and Hallam argue about his decision to resign. At the shout, Blackwall's crew arrive with RTA and lifting equipment. They raise the truck with airbags, which creates a big enough gap for a firefighter to crawl under and cut him free. As the smallest in attendance, a female firefighter named Judy volunteers. The truck starts to give way on the rotten wood. The injured man is pulled out just in time and the helicopter takes him to hospital with the paramedics. Back at Blackwall, Sicknote and Bayleaf chat about Tate and the old days and the changes they have seen. Sicknote tells him that his decision to leave is the right one. DO Quinn calls in on Nick. He says Bayleaf's imminent departure has not gone unnoticed at HQ; the Brigade are concerned about the loss of an experienced firefighter. There are also concerns about how Nick is coping with the job and raising a child alone but Nick dismisses this. Geoff gets a surprise visitor, Patti. Cast 8